


Don't Let Go

by cнєѕнιяє (Cheshire_Shiki)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Shiki/pseuds/c%D0%BD%D1%94%D1%95%D0%BD%CE%B9%D1%8F%D1%94
Summary: To her, domesticity isn't a life of safety and pattern. It's the bloodshed and excitement that Khada Jhin gifts her.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Jhin has been tugging at my heart strings! I just had to write a quick thing for him~Happy Heart Day everyone!

While she always dreamed of domesticity, this is the last place she’d expect to find it in. Surrounded by a dense forest and the night chill, the crackle of the fire is accompanied with the faint humming of the man across from her. Khada Jhin sits over his white robe as he works with his tools-magical bullets, metal lotus blossoms, and a large gun. 

She knows of the atrocities he’s capable of, it’s been a year now of being his audience. Yet this same murderous monster let’s her sit on the bark of a fallen tree while he insists sitting on the ground is passable. A year ago she’d expected him to end her life for daring to inconvenience him, but now it almost feels routine for him to indulge her in luxuries. 

In the life they lead, quiet moments are few. He walks a path of death traps and leaves a trail of blood in his path. Even as he controls the stage, there were moments where she truly believed this is where they breathed their last breath. But those quiet moments filled with the language of his love, they’re worth everything to her. The smile in his voice as he praises her for landing a stun, the new books he finds for her, and the reassurance he provides as she heals his wounds. Best of all is when they lay their heads to rest and he holds her close while murmuring, “Goodnight, darling.”

So as the night chill bites her skin and she watches Khada clean his gun for the fourth time, she knows that if she died tomorrow-she would die a happy woman. 

“Do you like what you see?” His smooth voice teases, golden eyes meeting hers.

She pretends to consider him, her eyes drifting over his for, but they both already know the answer. “Not yet.” She rises from her seat and walks over to him, kneeling next to him. Her eyes stay locked on him as her hands easily find the ribbon that holds his mask and untangles it. She carefully lays the white mask on her lap before slowly removing the black mask that still hides his face. “Much better.” She praises, carefully caressing his face and pulling him into a kiss. He kissed back slowly and deliberately, hands carefully grabbing her waist.

He pulls away with a lazy smile, “Your lips are so cold, surely that kiss was for warmth, my darling.” He practically purrs as he pulls her into his lap.

“Then don’t let go of me.” She says, regarding him with something a little deeper than the light hearted flirting they just had.

A few moments of silence pass, she can practically see the gears turning in his mind as he considers what she said. For a moment, she fears she’s overstepped his boundaries. An apology is about to fall from her lips but Jhin finally speaks.

“I have a feeling you and I will be together on stage during the grand finale, my love.” Jhin says, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

She nestles herself into his arms and presses a kiss to his jaw and she knows that he’s everything she could ever want and more. 


End file.
